Pocas palabras
by eliane krusnik
Summary: Porque con pocas palabras se puede expresar mucho


Ellos no eran personas que se detuvieran a pensar en que si lo que hacían estaba bien ellos eran personas de pocas palabras…

Él no era tan romántico, era de esos que con simples gestos expresaba todo lo que sentía. Ella, después de tanto leer, creía en el romanticismo pero comprendía que la crianza de el lo hacia serio y seco en la mayoría de los casos, pero amaba esos pequeños detalles que el hacia sin intención alguna.

Pero había algo en lo que ambos sabían que se complementaba y completaban lo que no sabían decirse con palabras.

El sexo.

No es que sean unos simples niños inocentes, eran una pareja bastante activa que siempre encontraba la forma de satisfacerse mutuamente y cumplir todas las fantasías que pasaban por su mente.

Pero hoy fue distinto. Ella llegaba de su trabajo con la clara intención de darse un relajante baño de burbujas y aunque extrañaba a su novio, sabia que el estaba en algún lugar del mundo trabajando y eso hacia que su humor bajara hasta el punto de cerrar la puerta de un porrazo y tirar todo en el camino y dirigirse al baño sacándose la ropa en el camino y olvidando todo. Se sumergió lentamente y con un movimiento de varita hizo que la bañera se llenara de burbujas y todo sea iluminado por las tenues luces de unas velas con aroma a vainilla. El agua caliente hizo que sus músculos se relajaran y la suave música que había convocado la hizo suspirar, aunque sonó mas como gemido de satisfacción.

- Espero que estés pensando en mi- le dijo una voz seductora en el oído haciendo que todo su cuerpo reaccionara.

- Que agradable sorpresa y sabes que siempre pienso en ti- Contesto la castaña en el mismo tono seductor. El se despojo de sus ropas y se metió al agua caliente junto a ella y la abrazo mientras depositaba suaves besos por su cuello y hombros- Te extrañe mucho- Confeso ella.

- Yo te extrañe mas preciosa- le respondió mordiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella suspiro y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre los pectorales de el- ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

- Ya sabes, hoy fue "El día" en que odio trabajar y con los del profeta persiguiéndome, se podría decir que fue estresante- Respondió ella algo triste- ¿Y tu día?

- Parecido al tuyo, aunque con muchas ganas de estar contigo- Le susurro al oído provocándole un escalofrío.

- ¿Alguien esta romántico hoy?- Dijo Hermione entre irónica y dudosa.

- ¿Es pecado acaso, estar romántico con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo?- Respondió el ronroneando.

Creo que alguien vino con segundas intenciones- Rebatió ella en el mismo tono.

Se puso sobre él en la bañera y le dio un beso suave. Mordió levemente su labio y él abrió la boca comenzando a recorrer cada rincón de su boca lentamente. Él suspiro y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en sus nalgas y cintura. Ella se levanto y lo tomo de la mano haciéndolo salir del agua, Draco hizo un pucherito que a ella se le hizo irresistible y tomando la toalla al mismo tiempo le mordió el labio riéndose.

Lo envolvió a ambos con el gran toallon y con una sonrisita maliciosa lo llevo a la cama quedándose sobre él desnudos y mojados. Ella se cruzo de brazos y se recostó sobre el al mismo tiempo en que el ponía sus manos en su cintura.

Ella observo sus ojos fijamente. Amaba su color gris como una nube a punto de llover, le recordaba esas frías tardes en la biblioteca en las que miraba el cielo. El recuerdo de su primer beso juntos, la lleno de pronto y sonrío.

"Flashbacks"

Cumplir años debería ser algo que pone a las personas felices, pero ella no tenia ningún motivo verdadero por el cual celebrar. Sus padres estaban lejos, sus amigos estudiando para ser aurores, y sus amigos estaban estudiando tanto que incluso se olvidaron sin querer. No los culpaba. Pero le dolía que no la recordaran. Entro a la biblioteca con la intención de ponerse a leer el libro que Harry le había enviado de regalo. Era "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen, una gran bruja de época sangre pura que por amor a un muggle que no le prestaba atención, le escribía libros que posiblemente jamás leyó.

- Es un gran libro- Le comento una voz a su espalda.

- Eso creo- Respondió la castaña sonriendo al rubio que se sentó frente a ella con unos pergaminos para terminar.

- ¿Me ayudas?- Pregunto el luego de varios minuto de leer y leer.

- ¿Es el pergamino para historia?- El asintió y ella ojeo el libro hasta encontrar lo que buscaba- Es eso- Señalo.

- Gracias Granger- Respondió el regalándole un sonrisa.

Tal vez les parezca raro pero ahora las cosas eran así, ambos se regalaban sonrisas sinceras sin ningún tipo de odio o rencor. Lo habían hablado y se convirtieron en grandes amigos pese al comentario de todos. Ambos se ayudaban en las tareas y pasaban algunas tardes hablando de cosas sin importancia cómodamente. Ambos se sentían un poco solos y entre ellos sin darse cuenta se iban complementando. Sin darse cuenta la sonrisa del otro se convirtió en algo que buscaban desesperadamente.

Pero volviendo a la biblioteca, ambos leían sus respectivos libros con tal concentración que se olvidaron que la noche cayó sobre un reconstruido Hogwarts y que la lluvia había comenzado. Cerraron sus libros y unas ganas terribles de bailar bajo la lluvia la invadieron. Estaba cumpliendo 19 años, gano una guerra ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Que la preocupaba?

-¿Es tu cumpleaños no?- Pregunto Draco de pronto tratando de recordar.

- Si y tengo el plan perfecto para celebrarlo- Respondió ella tirando su mochila y quitándose la capa sonriendo y echándose a correr bajo la lluvia.

-¿¡Que haces Granger!- Grito Draco antes de hacer lo mismo y perseguirla mientras ella reía divertida. Tal vez le costara admitirlo pero amaba oír su risa.

Ella corría y giraba sobre el pasto y reía del intento de Draco de atraparla. Cuando por fin lo hizo se quedo muda ante la mirada gris de él. Draco lentamente se acerco a ella sin importarle nada ni nadie, sus labios carnosos y rojos por el frío se le hicieron irresistibles.

El beso fue suave y con delicadeza. Él mordió su labio pidiendo entrar y la castaña no se opuso para nada. Un suspiro se le escapo y él sonrío satisfecho. Tal vez el beso habrá durado apenas un minuto por la maldita falta de aire, pero para ellos duro una eternidad que no querían que acabara.

- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione- Le susurro antes de irse con las manos en el bolsillo y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Definitivamente es mi mejor cumpleaños- Dijo ella aun en Shock antes de correr tras el.

"Fin del Flashbacks"

- ¿En que piensas?- Le pregunto él al ver el brillo en sus ojos.

- En nuestro primer beso- Respondió un poco soñadora y el río.

- ¿Sabes que de donde vino ese pueden venir muchos mas, cierto?- Pregunto mientras se giraba para ponerse sobre ella en un simple y dominante movimiento.

- ¿Tú crees?- Dijo ella antes de gemir en la oreja de su novio.

El comenzó a besar su cuello con suaves mordidas a la par que sus manos masajeaban los pechos de su novia. Ella apretó las nalgas de el haciendo que el se pegara mas a su cuerpo y lo beso con pasión. Los gemidos de ambos recorrieron la pequeña habitación de Hermione. Cuando Draco no resistió más el jugueteo se adentro en ella en una estocada. Comenzaron en un vaivén suave para ir subiendo de velocidad cada vez más rápido. Hermione arqueaba su espalda y gemía el nombre de su amado una y otra vez. Ambos tocaron el cielo y sin salir de ella se recostó a su lado tratando de calmar su respiración. Salio de ella y tapo a ambos con la sabana.

- ¿Sabes que te amo no?- Le pregunto el de pronto cuando ella estaba a punto de dormirse.

- Siiiii, pero yo te amo massss- Le contesto estirando las palabras graciosamente.

- Hablo en serio- Dijo el y Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente- Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?- Logro preguntar.

- ¿Quieres ir a vivir conmigo?- Pregunto sumamente nervioso y mas aun cuando ella puso cara de duda.

Hermione no sabia que hacer, era un paso muy grande en una relación y aunque solo supieran de esto sus más allegados y estuvieran juntos hace ya 4 años aproximadamente. Sin saber como decir que si, solo lo beso y se arrojo sobre él feliz.

- Creo que es un si- Dijo Draco contento de que ella hubiera aceptado.

**Mi primer verdadero intento de Lemmon ajajaj espero que les guste mi regreso a FF y si tiene varios rewiens y muchos favoritos haga una segunda parta, igual no se, deben convencerme xD**


End file.
